the_adventures_of_niko_and_wildfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nikolai Banks/My Reviews
My blog called My Reviews, will be about reviews of things like movies, games and other things I might do a review of once in a while. High Quality Artist Ignorance Syndrome and Artist Ignorance Syndrome. Hi, I am doing a new series of blogs which I put up every now and then, called My Review, for the first journal, my review is about High Quality Artist Ignorance Syndrome. What HQAIS is, its a disorder that high quality artists suffer from, making them believe they are above everyone else because they got Better looking art, when in reality they are just people who suffer HQAIS, the symptoms of this is, ignorance, incompetence, rudeness, attacking people when they use negative journals, paying no attention to positive or normal journals, and only go for the negative journals and self ignorance, only caring for themselves and never thinking for others, and rarely care for people, well those who are in their circle of trust. Anyway, a few times I have encountered users on here that have HQAIS, I don't bother them much, but when I learn about a troll or a hacker or a art thief, the users I know whom have HQAIS really do not show much appreciation, when I inform my watchers and the people I am watching, that watch me as well, about threats like Art Theft or hackers or trolls, they only seem to care bout themselves and how many comments they get on their art work, again I don't bother much with trying to get a response, but I will try to at least get them to say thank you, also something about artists with HQAIS, they do not know the definition of Thank You, so if you informed a artist about it and they've not thanked you or shown any appreciation for what you've done to make everyone aware of the art thief or other threats, then its possible they have HQAIS or AIS (Artist Ignorance Syndrome) AIS is like HQAIS, but with out the HQ in it. Most common thing about users with HQAIS and AIS, they both rude and ignorant, along with the other symptoms I mentioned. There are a few treatments for HQAIS and AIS, telling them how you feel about not being appreciated by them, when you have appreciated them on some occasions, is one of the ways to treat people who suffer HQAIS and AIS, but it isn't 100% effective, it works on stage 1 HQAIS and AIS victims, but not stage 2 or 3 victims, you have to figure out other treatments for stage 2 and 3 HQAIS and AIS victims. Now the stages of HQAIS and AIS are this. Stage 1 of HQAIS and AIS are, ignorant and rudeness, one of the tolerable symptoms. Stage 2 is ignorant and rudeness, self absorbed/self ignorance, disrespect towards other users with conditions in their lives like cancer, AIDS, Diabetes. Autism, Aspergers, alcoholic addictions, rape victims and other users affected by art theft. Stage 3, ignorance and rudeness level 2, self absorbed/self ignorance level 2, disrespectful towards other users with conditions in their lives, insulting others, foul language/profanity (on rare occasions this happens) and hate towards other users and lack of respect for other users or artists Best advice about the 3 stages, users with stage 1 of HQAIS and AIS can be reasoned with, but stage 2 and 3 are hard to reason with, best way is to avoid contact with them, until they either come to their senses or are at least find kindness in their lives, which is unlikely to happen with stage 2 and 3 victims of HQAIS and AIS. Anyway this journal is not just a journal, its also a journal for awareness of HQAIS and AIS, so other DA users know about this new disorder and can find ways to help out those whom suffer from HQAIS and AIS. And if you have friends on here or other art related websites who suffer of this disorder, you can help them best you can, and support them anyway you can. Category:Blog posts